RvB Short: Soft Music
by Agent Texas
Summary: This takes place after the Recreation trailer. Tex and Church remember things from their teenage years that may have never happened at all.


Ever since she had been a teenager, Allison-AKA Tex-had always dreamed of life in the military. Being away from the cruel world she'd been born into and being turned inside out, forgetting her past. A past that was full of too many bad memories. But luckily, only a few memories haunted her through training until her AI-Omega-had convinced her she'd done the right thing leaving her longtime boyfriend, Leonard L. Church. It seemed to be a thing of the past after that, a warm memory to return to on lonely nights out searching for bounties. Nothing more. At least until she got the call that would change her life about a private Tucker needing help in Blood Gulch outpost number one. Her job was to: get their flag back from the reds in the canyon than bring it back. But her smooth plan veered off course when they captured her and broke her voice filter which allowed them to hear her rather aggressive, but yet, female voice. This was only a minor problem for the young freelancer compared to the next course of events.

Than, as normal as the canyon seemed, it was being haunted in some retarded yet totally smart in some retarded way….. Never mind. It turned out her ex-boyfriend had been assigned here, but been killed by his teammate-Michael J. Caboose. He rescued-used very thinly-her than argued with her until she agreed to stay and finish the war. Little did either of them know, that this was a lifetime promise. The war drug on and on until it finally ended in an epic stalemate. Not before she gave up on the war and stole Sister's ship, Tucker's sword and his kid along with a half of her now, boyfriend. Well, that and Andy the bomb-who is also an exploding American. It was a bomb she'd created to destroy her crazy AI's base, but it had been planted on her ship by the reds of the canyon and detonated causing her to crash in Valhalla. There, the Meta-AKA Agent Maine-stole omega and added him to it's large collection of AI. But little did the murderer know, Agent Washington-David-was hot on his trail. David later stopped him with EMP. Than Meta and Wash were put under arrest.

In the meantime, Allison struggled to come to terms with that: she was in fact, dead. Her body destroyed and her soul left to wonder forever. The realization was not pretty and it made her feel powerless as she watch the reds and blues that remained pack up to look for Tucker who had recently disappeared into the sand regions, leaving only a distress call of which private Donut of the red team had discovered. But luckily, her wondering soul was completely alone now, she had found Leonard whom was also just a helpless soul. But he'd made it pretty clear that neither of them were ghosts but, AI. But she figured he was just being an idiot.

"This sucks." She mumbled while sitting next to the edge of the canyon with her back rested on the cool rock. Then again, it could be fire and it would feel cool to them since they were ghosts; or, AI.

"You've said that like six times." He pointed out and she shrugged before standing and humming, he watched her as she then started dancing around gracefully. It was more of a walk dance, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was a little strange, but it didn't really scare him-though it probably should have. The tune seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite remember….. It was on the tip of his tongue. She then danced towards blue base where he followed warily. There, she went towards her body and bent down, the humming vibrating through her vocal chords stopped.

The strangest thing that made her question her boyfriend's theory was how they could materialize instantly. She did so and he watched as she pulled out a CD from her suit's storage. It was broken in half inside the case and she ran a hand over the cracked plastic of the case. The CD was burnt and was marked, **To My Dearest Allie. Leon. **it was something he'd made her years and years ago when they'd been in high school. Now he wasn't even sure what was on it or if it mattered.

His former girlfriend stood and sighed, her expression was wistful, but she just tossed the broken record to the ground. It was painful for him to see her so disappointed, but he couldn't do much about it. "I remember it…." She mumbled and he materialized.

"Remember what?" Her expression was still wistful.

"The song…" His mind drew a blank and he wondered what she was talking about. "The one you wrote for me." His eye twitched in recognition. It was one he'd wrote for her and played on the piano. There weren't any lyrics, just good old music. Surprisingly, she had remembered that he'd recorded it and burnt it to a CD for her 16th birthday. Though she'd told him she liked it, he doubted she actual did. But here they were, six years later, remembering and missing.

"Tex…." He mumbled, looking towards the mess Caboose had made.

"Church….. I just…" She struggled for words and he looked at her. Red hair to her chin, layered and flawless, green eyes like the most expensive of emerald, a heart shaped face with a perfectly defined jaw and features. Skin pale like the sun's rays have never touched her and well proportioned features along with eyes like a begging child. It's hardly in Church's blood to resist her. "The CD seemed like the only proof we were….. Human." Her expression fell and he took a step towards his wistful love.

"I'm sorry…" It was wholehearted, but it really didn't matter at this point. She shrugged.

"It's fine. We better get back to whatever we were doing." He pressed his lips together and they set off reluctantly. But the hours passed and he couldn't forget about what she'd said, or the way she'd acted. Somehow, it was like he was in a new realm. He laid in the grass and stared at the white, fluffy clouds as they passed overhead, just wishing he could either: get it out of his head, or somehow fix it. She laid next to him and just stared; both of them lost in another realm. His head was full of visions of pure miracles while hers was filled with reveries. Both lay motionless, the sun hitting their skin and wind blowing across the canyon, grass swaying around them so high it was almost like a mini forest. The air down on the soil was cool, but neither were at peace.

She looked at him, her eyes marveling silently and secretly. Hair pitch black, chocolate brown eyes, a stubble that was thicker beneath his bottom lip. His hair is styled back by some unknown force that always keeps it messy, a very angular nose and jaw with fair-skin. As soon as he turned to her, she turned away, trying to forget how close she was to being caught. Just a millisecond quicker and…. she shuddered. He lifted an eyebrow and she shook her head defiantly.

Then he stood, a light bulb going off and she sat up as he took off for red base, materializing. "Church?" He just continued without looking back and her heart pounded in her chest as she followed him. "Are you okay?" He nodded while smirking. They both snuck to a spare mongoose and got on. She held tightly around his waist and held her hands in front of him on his chest. They drove off, the wind whipping through their hair, the terrain changing gradually from rocks and moss to grass and dirt. When they got off, she followed him into blue base in Blood Gulch where he went strait to his old room. There he bent down next to his bed and pulled out a CD from between the mattress and bedspring. She followed him to the living room where the old radio still remained from before everyone had left, he put in the CD then turned around and put one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. Annoyed, she tried to pull away, but he held onto her and glared before the song began.

It was the song he'd wrote her, soft, edited, pure and relaxing. She relaxed resentfully. But what made her want to leave was the smile on his face and the feeling, her desire, want to give up to him. It was something she'd never done, but it was what she wanted now. Slowly, they started dancing, slow dancing to the soft music. The music that had once serenaded her to sleep one night at seventeen, now at twenty four, it was braking her defenses, and she hated it. Allison then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, giving in only partially. In response, Leonard closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. It was the most private moment they'd had in ages and he resisted the thought of it ending when the song did. Still, it was barely mid so, he pushed the fear away well spinning her then both of them staring at each other for a long moment. Her expression was relaxed and his reflected the same feeling. It seemed so easy for him right now, to forget the past, Blood Gulch and, the right now, no names. To forget about everything. Now, he stiffened as the song gradually slowed to an end. Though she looked content, he wondered what she would do now. It was silent. Her eyes didn't wonder from his face and his never wondered from hers. Somehow, they both seemed happy enough just staring. "Do you love me?" She finally asked and it caught him off guard, his thoughts jumbled. What was the right answer? His honest answer or no? Was there a right answer or just wrong? Or just right? Or….. Were there any at all? He panicked as she waited patiently.

"Yes…" he finally mumbled, scared for his life. She laughed and started off to the mongoose with him following. "What the fuck!" She laughed again and motioned for him to get on, he did and she slipped on like before. The ride was silent except for the engine purring, but when they made it back to Valhalla, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She laughed again as they snuck passed red base and started off towards the side of the cliff.

"Nothing." She said smugly then sat down like she had against the canyon wall as he snatched his sniper rifle leaned against the tree. After a moment of silence while he looked through the scope, she stood and strolled over to him. He turned to her and she pressed her lips to his forcefully. He stumbled back into the canyon wall while she continued to kiss him. Still, he struggled for balance as he leaned against it, seeing as he was at the edge of a hill. After a minute, she pulled away and panted for a moment before moving away and pushing him down the hill, he rolled and splashed into the water. "Love you too asshole!" He snarled and shook off like a dog.

"Bitch!" She laughed darkly.


End file.
